All That Matters
by DauntlessAngel11
Summary: Siddeley and Cassandra have been happily married for almost four years, and life is great. But what happens when they find out there's a little bundle of joy on the way? Can they raise a family together, even while Siddeley's away? SEQUEL TO SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS (I suck at summaries!) :rated T for safety: [SiddeleyxOC]


Hey fellow Cars fans! I'm back! Who's been waiting for a sequel? Well, here it is! Prior reading not needed, but may be for later chapters. So, without further ado, the sequel to School Sweethearts!

•••••••••

Siddeley Jetliner sat at his desk at the underground CHROME headquarters looking through old files of past missions. It was boring him, just sitting at his desk in the hangar. This is what it had been like for several days now. No missions to fly to, no action, just records and reports.

Boring.

He sighed and closed the file he had been looking through. He began to zone out, thinking about everything that had gone on in years past.

Siddeley and his wife, Cassandra, had been happily married for four years now, and life couldn't be better. And after all that had gone on with the World Grand Prix, he was glad to have some time off, even if it was spent sitting at his desk alone and bored all day.

Siddeley huffed and glanced at his desk phone, then at his wall clock. He slowly reached for his phone, but pulled back.

"No," He told himself. "No...Cassie's fine, she can take care of herself...she'll call if something happens..."

But, he couldn't help but worry. He bit his lip and glanced at the phone again. He tapped the call button with his nose and called her.

"Hello...?"

"Cassie, are you okay?"

"Siddeley...I'm fine. I told...you I'd call you if...something-" Suddenly the sound of clanging came through the phone, followed by a door slamming.

"Cassie?! Cassie!" The silence that followed his worried cries only worried him more. "Cassie!" He called once again.

Then, the faint creak of a door opening sounded in the background, followed by Cassie's groggy voice in the phone.

"Siddeley, I'm here."

At the sound of her voice, relief flooded him. "What was wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just...the normal...again." She sighed heavily. "I don't know when this is going to stop! Two weeks...what is happening?!"

"Maybe it's time you visited the doctor, Cassandra."Cassie became silent and Siddeley could almost hear how tense she was. "Cassie, you don't need to be so scared."

Cassie inhaled deeply. "I know...it's just..." She sighed. "I'm afraid of what they'll tell me. I'm afraid that...it won't be something good. I mean, two weeks?! What if I have to have surgery?! What-"

"Cassie! Calm down! Everything will be fine. Yes, I admit, that is a little strange...but, you'll never know until you try."

Cassie sighed heavily again.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes, Siddeley, I've been well enough to scarf myself sick..." Her voice was drenched in sarcasm. "No! Of course not! I haven't eaten anything all day!"

Siddeley's worries only grew. "You need to see the doctor, Cassandra. I don't want you starving."

"Siddeley, I-" Her voice cut off abruptly, and the phone suddenly dropped again, followed by another round of door slamming. Siddeley sighed and waited for her to return.

This time Cassie's voice sounded pain filled and like she had been crying. "Siddeley..."

"That's it, Cassandra, I'm calling the doctor and we're going to find out what's wrong."

"Siddeley, please, no!" She wailed.

"Cassie-"

"Siddeley! Please!"

The spy jet closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "Cassie," He began, "I have to. I want to find out what's wrong, and I know you do to. I just..." He sighed, "I don't want to see you so sick. I want to know what's causing this and fix it."

Cassie sighed. "Alright..."

"Good, I'll see you at home. I love you, Cassie."

"I love you, too..." The line went silent.

After she ended the call, Cassie slumped on the bed. He was going to find out. He would know. What would he say? How would he feel?

'He's so busy...' Cassie thought, 'He wouldn't be able to be here...'

What if he's mad? Mad at her for not telling him sooner, or just angry at the situation in general? She should've just told him, then she wouldn't be in this mess. But, then again, maybe he would be happy. After all, this is what he wanted.

So, why should she worry? He loves kids, and having one of his own is all he ever wanted.

She ended up thinking about him on the day the baby arrives, gazing down at the newborn bundle with a gentle smile. He would make such a great father. So caring, loving, and understanding. But, even at that thought, she still had her conflicting emotions raged a silent war as the day went on and her doubts seemed to be winning.

A while later, Siddeley returned home from work to find Cassie relaxed on the couch. Well, almost relaxed. Her demeanor was tense, and Siddeley didn't know if it was her posture or the way her brows were furrowed. The silver spy jet couldn't help but chuckle.

Cassie's blue eyes snapped forward to meet her husband's brown ones "Oh, goodness, Siddeley! I didn't hear you come in!"

"No worries, love. I saw you were thinking hard about something, and I didn't want to bother you."

Cassie blushed furiously. Siddeley rolled up to her and nudged her gently.

"What we're you thinking about?"

Cassie hesitated. "Nothing, Siddeley, nothing that's of any importance." She averted her eyes away from him.

"Cassie, is everything alright?"

The white jet nodded.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Cassie. Everything will be fine."

Cassie sat in silence for a minute. "Siddeley...I need to tell you something."

"Sure, love. What is it?" He pressed his nose against hers.

"Um..." She hesitated. "Uh...n-never mind."

Siddeley raised a brow and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Cassie quickly nodded.

Siddeley sensed she was hiding something, but he let it slide. "Okay..." He kissed her nose. "I'll go make your appointment."

Cassie bit her lip and watched him as he rolled away. How would she tell him? How would he react?

••••••

Please, no flames, and don't forget to review!


End file.
